My Firearm is my Friend
by HamburgersXScones202
Summary: Arthur finds's out how much he does really love that crazy American  Doujhin based! off of firearm is my friend. And yea you should read it please R&R this is such a PWITHP xD even though it's off a doujhin  teehee please ready  RATED M for reason!


A/N:

My Firearm is my Friend.

Publisher:DragonRider.

I do not own Hetalia I just took the Doujhin and wrote it out for some people who can not get this lovley doujhin! hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It was raining that day to…<em>

The room was silent, the curtains were slightly opened like they were all the time, the room was well designed, there were a few painting on the wall, a small table to the side, the night stands by the bed, the floor around the table was wet. The sounds that now filled the room was the rain hitting the window from outside along with my pants and moans… my underwear and pants littered the floor along with the rain water that I tracked in somehow…

I felt the American below me holding my arms, while I continued to ride him; my mouth was slightly opened while I moaned out.

"Ngh, ha…ahh….ah nhh..."

While I continued to move my body up and down on his American cock. I blushed heavily my eyes were shut I could not dare look him in the eyes. I continued to bounce while I felt his eyes looking up at me while he held onto my arms.

"Ha, ahh….nhh…ahh"

I felt a tear role down my cheek while my body continued to move I moaned out while I felt myself shiver and begin to shake.

_Please Forget_

_Please Forget_

_Please Forget_

I felt Alfred still holding onto me while I continued my actions of moving up and down, my body continued to shiver while I barley opened my eyes to see those bright blue ones looking up at me with slight confusion in them.

_More than Bitterness  
>More than Pleasure<br>More than Callousness_

_It's that  
>that put<br>my head  
>into a spin<em>

The date is July 4th. The house that America was sitting at for the time being was his loving brother Canada's he needed someone to talk to and he could not talk to England, so he decided to pay his little brother a visit.

"So England is at your house?" Canada asked while he was sitting in his chair looking to America while he was holding Kumijiro.

America turned his head and looked to his brother thru Texas he sighed softly.

"That's surprising I mean it almost that time." Canada said looking over to America. While Kumijiro placed a paw to his mouth and turned his head.

"Right?" America said placing his chin into his palm.

America looked up and thought for a moment while his eyes widened slightly.

"I mean this irregular behavior has gotten me stumped… usually he avoids me on this time and then appears out of the blue on the fourth, and gives me a present and leaves…" America sighed gently.

The room went silent for a moment, Canada's house was big, and the room they were sitting in was quite, more like a study, there was a book shelf the table and a couch and fluffy chair that they were sitting on America looked over to his brother.

"Remember what happened after Canada, we'll that's the truth" America spoke softly looking to his brother.

"It can't be helped. You're the reason he gets like that" Canada said while he continued to hold his stuffed bear in his arms.

Canada lifted his head a little more and looked to America tilting his head softly looking to him.

"But what did England come for?" Canada asked his mouth forming a small 'O' shape looking to the American.

"…." America was silent, he didn't speak a word.

**~Flash Back~ (This will be from America's point of view now)**

It was pouring rain, I was sitting in my apartment thinking about some things, and I heard a knock on the door. I stood walking over pushing my glasses up opening it while I saw Arthur standing in the door way his hair was wet. He looked up to me.

"E-England! What happened? You are soaking wet!" I said looking to him he looked back up to me while my eyes met his Emerald green eyes they looked sad.

"Aah…when I started it was only drizzling out, so I thought I'd be okay but then it got heavy" Arthur said while he looked at his hands, he was soaked it wasn't even funny I thought while I looked him over.

"How could you think that? It's pelting rain out there!" I said placing my hands up I looked out the door behind him, he had left a trail up to my apartment.

"You are soaking! Are you trying to make me mad?" I asked looking to him once more it's like my gaze never left him.

Arthur walked into my house while he yelled over his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm not telling you." Arthur spoke.

"Eh hey wait! This is unusual you don't usually come this late" I said while I watched him walk into my living room placing his bag on the table.

He was drenched; I mean to the bone it seemed, his hair hung in his face, he looked very depressed and upset. He plopped his bag down, it was soaked as well. I looked to him slightly confused I walked back into the room placing a towel onto his head.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off, and you will drip water all over my floor." I said looking to the Brit he took the towel.

Arthur started to barley dry his hair, it's like he was weak or something he did it so petite and fragile like. I looked to him "Ahh geeze why are you acting so out of it! I'll do it!" I said while I started to dry his head off again.

Arthur looked down still I looked to him while I continued to dry his hair off, the room was silent yet again, only the sound of the rain and the sound of England's clothes dripping onto the floor. Not long after that I watched Arthur go take a shower and crawl into my bed, I looked to him and though _'Hey where do I sleep?' _

**~Flash back over~ (Out of Alfred's View)**

"Sense then he has just been staying in my room" Alfred sighed looking up to his brother.

Canada looked to him he was sitting straight up now while Kumijiro looked over to Alfred.

"Is that some kind of horror?"

"Yea like a horror movie!" Kumijiro spoke looking over to the American then back up to Canada.

"The whole time?" Canada asked while he leaned in a little shifting slightly.

"Yea and he doesn't really speak either" Alfred looked to him and sighed then looked back down.

Alfred placed his hands on his head while he scratched at his head and looked down to the floor.

"He is so different from normal, I- I can't talk to him." Alfred growled while he looked up to Canada.

"Eh, so why did England come over?" He asked

"I don't know" Alfred sighed.

Alfred placed his hands onto his neck while he leaned up slightly looking to the oak table sitting in front of him with all sorts of things scattered across it. "Sense he is in my bed, I don't want to go home, and so I am sitting here shooting the breeze with you" He said avoiding eye contact with his brother.

'_The truth is no one will listen to you but me right?" Canada thought looking to America._

Canada held Kumijiro and looked over to his brother who looked so troubled, his golden blonde hair covered his eyes, and he smiled gently while he shifted his eyes then looked back to the American.

"So what? You will be staying at my house?" Canada asked clutching his bear tighter.

"Nah… I'll go home, your house smells of bear" Alfred said while he stood up.

"That is so mean!" Canada shouted while he glared to his older brother.

Not long after that Alfred decided to head on home, his mind was filled with confusion, and so many thoughts just raced around in his mind. He looked up at the apartments his was on the top, he decided to head on up to his luxury apartment. Alfred opened the door, to find it unlocked, he opened it up peaking inside to relies there was not a soul in the house, and it was dark and quite.

"Hurry up and go in" Arthur said looking to him.

Alfred jumped and turned holding the door knob.

"y-y-you went out!" Alfred stuttered.

"Aren't I aloud to? I locked the door." Arthur asked arching an eyebrow.

Alfred looked to him while the older man pushed passed him. "It's not that…" Alfred said while he watched the brit walk in while he closed the door behind him.

"I am going to bed" Arthur said walking into Alfred's room shutting the door.

Alfred's eyes widened while he ran after him turning around the corner extending a hand out and the other resting on the wall while he leaned in slightly. "Eng…land" He sighed while he looked to the close door he turned around looking to his TV and Xbox.

"I couldn't ask him today either…" He sighed.

"I guess I will continue on with my game..." Alfred sighed while he pulled off his semi- fancy shirt so that he could pull on something more comfortable while he sat down on his bean bag chair placing his headphones on while he started to play his game.

~  
><em>England's Point of View<em>

I clutched my throat, it felt so dry I panted trying to catch my breath; I walked down the path while I looked to the man standing in front of me. I opened my mouth; my voice was cracked and could barely speak. I looked up and saw the figure, Alfred, when he was just a small nation, when I came home, his smile so bright. I tried to call out to him.

America.

I turned only to see another figure, slightly taller he was in another outfit, something more of after I left for quite some time to return to find him much taller than me; he had that same bright smile placed across his face like nothing had ever happened. He greeted me like normal but that smiled. I clutched my throat again my voice not coming out I only thought.

America.

I turned once more; I was now in my Revolutionary war outfit. I looked up to see Alfred… he was in his as well, the navy blue material fitting his body perfectly, his face was thin, that stupid piece of hair sticking up I looked to him, tears falling down my cheeks, I grasped at my shirt trying to call out again, Still nothing came out, I couldn't do anything I fell to my knees tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't speak, the only think I could think was.

America.

Still on my knees holding my throat, I coughed, it scratched it made me feel sick I felt like I was going to throw up I looked up to see. Alfred now not even moments ago that stupid bomber's jacket around his body, his smiled. He looked to me.

"England."

_Out of View_

"AMERICA!" Arthur yelled while his eyes snapped open he looked around.

Arthur huffed while he leaned back down onto the pillow inhaling the scent; he looked out the window to see it was a beautiful bright morning. He thought for a moment while he sat up and thought for a moment. He placed both of his feet onto the floor pushing himself up while he stood walking out leaning against the bedroom door frame to see the American he was in a gray t-shirt some kind of pants. He had his headphones on playing his game.

Arthur looked to him and smiled.

Arthur blushed heavily while he moaned out, it was like that night, and he started to ride the American's cock he continued to blush heavily. He leaned forward his robe was wide open for the American to look at him, all of him. Arthur continued his motions. Alfred looked up to him, he couldn't see his lover's emerald eyes sparkling, and they were slammed shut. Alfred had a firm grip on the brit's arms while he was riding him like a stallion.

Hah, ahh…nhh... ahh!

Alfred looked up to him, his eyes were soft he just couldn't help but to continue to look up at the brit, he held his arms a little loser. Arthur continued his motion while he tossed his head back moaning out loudly while he felt himself spray his seed onto himself and some of it on Alfred.

"I really don't understand you at all" Alfred said.

He was panting heavily looking up to the Brit his eyes were now opened while he looked into the beautiful emerald eyes and smiled there panting was matched.

"You suddenly show up and don't say anything. It's…" Alfred looked to him.

Alfred smiled while he looked up to him and smiled. "It's just like that night."

"Does it bring it all back?" Arthur said while he leaned down looking into the American's bright blue eyes that were not slightly wide.

_Alfred's Point of View_

Arthur was at my door. I looked down to him; I had just gotten back from hanging out with Canada so I wasn't out of my leather jacket. I looked to England he was soaking wet. I looked to him while I brought him into my house sitting him down. I had grabbed a towel in all of this process while I sat him down while I started to dry his hair.

I looked down to him; he didn't mean my gaze he was gazing at the floor. I continued to dry his hair while I felt him grab my arm I looked down to him; he looked up into my eyes while he leaned up placing his lips against mine.

I pushed him back only to feel him holding onto my wrist. I looked away, I felt him loosen his grip and remove his hand he looked to me, I turned to him blushing while I soon gave in and wrapped my arms around his slim body pulling him closely to me while I planted my lips against his.

_Whenever I see you crying I wish you'd forget._

England was sitting in a chair, he was wiping his eyes he looked slightly drunk, or in a major hangover. It wasn't a hangover. It was just a major headache from crying thru the night.

"I don't remember a thing… was I drinking again?"England asked.

I looked over to him and felt my heart sort of sink into my stomach.

'_What happened between us?_

"You're such an Idiot England…" Alfred placed a fake smile onto his face.

_Does it bring it all back?_

Arthur fell back onto the bed. He blushed heavily while he looked up to Alfred his hand was twisted with his lovers. He was still in his robe while he looked up once more. Alfred leaned down kissing him deeply and passionately while, he thrusted himself inside of the brit hitting his sweet spot. Alfred smiled against Arthur's skin while he kissed down the brit's neck. Alfred smirked while he ran his hand down Arthur's thigh and then down to his leg while he continued to thrust his long hard cock inside of the young brit.

Ahh…nhh…Ngh… Al…

Alfred leaned back while he thrusted a few more times. He thrusted once more while he sprayed his cum inside of his British lover kissing him deeply.

_Even though I wish you'd forget_

_You'd be pitiful, regretting  
>something that you didn't remember<em>

_It's a horrible memory…_

_So  
>there's a part of me that wishes you'd forget again.<br>I hate it._

Arthur was leaning against a wall and sighed softly while he looked around the crowd of people that were walking by him; he was waiting for Alfred to return with something for him. He looked around while he saw Alfred walk back up towards him.

"England!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur turned his head back and looked to the crazy American walking up with 2 drinks in his hands. He smiled softly looking to him.

"You took too long and this size is too big" Arthur said irritated.

"I went and bought that for you, and you are so ungrateful. Your face just exudes meanness" Alfred whined.

"Shut up my face is natural" Arthur said looking to the American while he took a drink from the cup that Alfred gave him.

"Sorry" Arthur said looking down.

Alfred smiled while he looked back to the night that they just shared not even more than 6 hours ago. He smiled.

_Alfred's Point of View_

"Hey!" Arthur said looking to me. "Why do you stay by me?"

I smiled; I grabbed his small body with my large hands pulling him close to me holding him like a fragile doll that you would buy from the antique store. Arthur looked to me confused.

"You are such an idiot Arthur" I smiled.

_Out of View_

"Are you over your lack of sleep?" Alfred asked looking to Arthur.

Arthur looked over to the American and nodded softly "Ahh yeah…" He said smiling.

"I think the nightmares will end today, I am relived" Arthur smiled while he leaned his head against the wall and took another drink.

"I've wonder where I have heard that before" Alfred smiled laughing slightly.

"Come on start speed eating! Let's go look!" Alfred yelled while he grabbed the brit's hand while they started to walk off together slightly fast.

"Wahh! Hey don't grab my hand Idiot!" Arthur yelped while he looked to the American and blushed softly while he didn't mind it he actually liked it. He smiled to himself and walked with the American enjoy his time with his American lover.

Their hands clutched tightly together.

_Today…. Was a dazzling summer day._


End file.
